El Virus
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: A su llegada a La Madriguera, Harry se encuentra con que Ginny esta gravemente enferma y nadie puede garantizar que viva. Aunque todo el mundo se ha resignado a su muerte, Harry se rehusa a rendirse y perderla para siempre. Sobrevivira?


**Diclaimer**: No me pertenece absolutamente nada.

Este fic. Es para **cleopotter**. Este fue una de las entradas que hizo para el auto-reto. ¡Espero que te guste!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**El virus**

En el momento en que entro en la cocina de La Madriguera, Harry se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. A varios días de la tan esperada boda entre Fleur y Bill, tanto el como sus acompañantes esperaban llegar a estar inundados en los últimos preparativos de esta. Sin embargo aquel lugar lo único que parecía era una casa vacía.

Pensando que tal vez no había nadie, los tres adolescentes entraron en la sala. Para sorpresa se encontraron con que Charlie estaba allí. Sentado frente ala chimenea. Un álbum de fotos en una de sus manos y una botella de whiskey en la otra. Estaba dormido.

Ron miro a sus mejores amigos con cara preocupada. De todos sus hermanos, Charlie era el que mayor afinidad al la bebida tenia. Pero incluso el, tenia mejor sentido que ponerse a tomar en La Madriguera. Donde su madre lo puedo encontrar y darle un pedazo de lo que piensa.

- ¿El esta bien? – pregunto Hermione.

- No se.

- ¿creen que el este solo aquí?

- Me imagino que si. De lo contrario no estaría en esa condición. Mama lo mataría.

Harry y Hermione asintieron para confirmar el ultimo comentario echo por el pelirrojo amigo de ellos. Ambos ya conocían el temperamento que la Matriarca se cargaba. Sobre todo en cuanto a sus hijos se trataba.

- ¿Dónde creen que están todos los demás? – pregunto Harry.

Ninguno de sus compañeros tuvo tiempo de responder, sin embargo. En ese preciso instante se escucharon los pasos de alguien en la escalera.

- Hey, ya era hora de que llegaran.

Era Fred. O George, Harry aun no estaba seguro de quien era quien, a pesar de conocerlos ya de años. Por alguna razón estaba hablando en un tono de voz bajo. Y por tercera vez en todo el tiempo que lo conocía, Harry vio una expresión en su cara que lo dejo desconcertado. Estaba serio.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Donde esta todo el mundo? – pregunto Ron mirando alrededor como esperando que salieran detrás de un mueble o algo parecido.

- Baja la voz. – le dijo suavemente mientras paso una mano por su cabello. Con un suspiro les hizo señas a todos para que entraran nuevamente en la cocina. – Hay algo que tienen que saber.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada mientras veían a Fred preparar Te. El silencio en la cocina era tenso. Todos sabían que sea lo que fuera que Fred les iba a decir, no les iba a gustar. Por el modo un tanto tenso de actuar de este ultimo, sabían que no era simplemente algo malo. No, era peor.

Fred puso la tetera en la mesa junto con cuatro tazas. Las lleno con te, y Harry tuvo la impresión que el estaba haciendo todo lo posible por matar tiempo. Finalmente, no aguantando más la tensión fue Hermione quien rompió el hielo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando, Fred? ¿Dónde están todos los demás? Pensé que todo el mundo iba a estar aquí. Falta tan poco para la boda…

- No va haber boda. – dijo mientras se sentó al otro lado de la mesa en donde ellos estaban. Quedando fijamente con Harry.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Fleur se echo para atrás? – pregunto Ron.

- ¿Fue Bill?

- Ninguno. Es… una larga historia.

- ¿Que esta pasando? – pregunto Ron firmemente.

- Unos días después que Ginny llego de Hogwarts, Fleur se la llevo junto con su hermana menor y dos amigas que iban a salir en la boda. Iban a ver a una modista. La que estaba haciendo los trajes.

- ¿Que paso? – pregunto Hermione – Eso fue casi un mes atrás.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione ni Harry habían echo mucho en el ultimo mes. Decidieron pasarlo completo en casa de los Dursley para solidificar por completo los encantamientos dejados por Dumbledor. Aunque un par de día había podido ser suficiente, al quedarse el mes tuvieron tiempo necesario para planear todo lo que iban hacer.

- Aun no estamos completamente seguros. – continuo Fred, estregando sus ojos con una mano. El cansancio en el era palpable. – Hubo una especie de explosión. Un gas.

- ¿Una explosión?

- Mortifagos. La marca tenebrosa se encontró. Además de que no ha sido el único ataque de ese estilo. Si han leído el periódico ¿no?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza. Sus ojos abiertos completamente.

- En el gas que causo la explosión. O que salio de la explosión, como quieran ponerlo… se han encontrado rasgos mágicos. Es… es un virus.

- ¿Un virus? ¿Qué clase de virus?

- Mortal. – dijo poniendo sus codos en la mesa y recostando su cabeza de sus manos. – No han conseguido encontrar una cura.

Silencio. Los tres se miraron sin terminar de comprender lo que el les estaba diciendo. Aunque el silencio no duro mucho, antes de que Ron rompiera a reír. Los otros tres ocupantes de la cocina lo miraron horrificados.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Cómo puedes estar riéndote de una cosa así?

- Es una broma, Hermione. ¿Que no ves que nos esta diciendo esto para tomarnos el pelo? Por favor. ¡Mira nada mas quien lo esta diciendo! – concluyo como si ese ultimo comentario explicara todo.

- No es una broma Ron. – dijo mirándolo seriamente. Sus ojos les dejo saber que en efecto. No era una broma.

- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Hermione luego de varios segundos - ¿Cómo trabaja el virus?

- Trabaja por etapas. La primera parte son dolores de cabeza fuerte. Vómitos, mareos. Alucinaciones. En la segunda etapa pierdes toda tu magia. No puedes hacer ningún tipo de hechizo o encantamientos. El solo hecho de tratar te ocasiona dolor. La tercera etapa… quedas en una especie de coma. Aunque la palabra correcta seria sueño. Los healers dicen que están dormidos y no pueden despertar. Pero no es coma como tal.

- ¿Hay una cuarta etapa?

- No. Después de la tercera es cuestión de tiempo, antes de que…

Nuevamente el silencio. Ninguno sabia que decir. ¿Cómo se suponía debían reaccionar ante algo así?

- ¿Fleur?

- Ayer… - comenzó a decir pero parecía que las palabras no le querían salir. – La primera chica, Emely. Duro solo dos semanas. Su hermana le siguió dos días después. Gabrielle. La chiquilla estuvo peleando por tres semanas antes de… antes de… - tomo varios golpes de aire antes de poder continuar – Fleur murió ayer en la mañana.

Ron miro a su hermano con la boca abierta. Mientras que a Hermione se le aguaron los ojos. Harry solo lo miro con una cara inexpresiva antes de preguntar suavemente.

- ¿Ginny?

- Entro esta mañana en la última etapa. – dijo mientras pestañaba rápidamente y trataba de forzar las lagrimas en sus ojos a no salir. – lo único que queda, es esperar.

Momento seguido se levanto de su asiento y salio de la casa. Dejando a los recién llegados sentados en la mesa sin saber que hacer.

- Ron, ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Hermione. Lagrimas bajando sobre sus mejillas. A pesar de que Ginny era su mejor amiga, ella era su hermana.

Este no le respondió, pero se movió para quedar frente de ella y la tomo en sus brazos. Ambos preparándose para lo que iba a acontecer. Ninguno de los dos, vio a Harry levantarse y salir de la cocina.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La habitación en la que ella se encontraba, no estaba vacía. El Sr. Weasley estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de la cama de ella. Una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, entre las enorme de su padre. El estaba dormido. Pero la expresión de tristeza de su rostro, no podía ser borrada.

El cuarto estaba alumbrado por velas. Las ventanas cerradas, para evitar que el frió de la noche le hiciera mas daño. Su figura en el medio de la cama, sea veía pálida. Frágil. A la misma vez, Harry estaba seguro, que ella nunca se había visto más hermosa.

Se acerco lentamente, no queriendo despertar al padre de su mejor amigo. Pero quieren do estar mas cerca de ella. Este sin embargo, había despertado en el momento en que el joven entro en la habitación.

- Acércate sin miedo, Harry. – le dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza recostada del sillón.

- ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?

- Intuición. – le dijo aun sin mirarlo – Un padre siempre reconoce a sus hijos.

Harry no dijo nada. El nudo en su garganta, que había aparecido cuando Fred le dio la noticia par de minutos atrás, se había aumentado. No sabiendo que decir se acerco a la cama. Aunque del otro lado. Sus ojos fijos en el rostro de quien fuera su novia.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Estable por el momento.

Harry no dijo nada por varios minutos. Su mirada fija en ella. Finalmente sin poder aguantar más hablo.

- Tal vez si traigo especialistas.

- Harry…

- Yo tengo el dinero. Estoy dispuesto a traer los mejores healers.

- Harry.

- Una segunda opinión siempre viene bien.

- Harry escucha me por favor. – el joven hizo silencio mientras lo miro. El dolor palpable en su mirada – Ella fue atendida por los mejores Healers de toda Inglaterra y Francia.

- ¿Sr. Weasley?

Harry no trataba de insultarlo. Pero era bien sabido que los Weasley no tenían mucho dinero. El sabía que no había forma de que ellos pudieran pagar por esa atención médica.

- El padre de Fleur no escatimo en gastos por atenderlas. Fue el mismo diagnostico. No hay nada que hacer. – las ultimas palabras fueron dicha entre dientes. Después de todo esa era su hija.

- Debe de haber algo. – dijo tercamente.

- Harry, no existe una cura.

- Entonces la inventamos.

- Hay gente trabajando en eso. Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar que la encuentren antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y prepararnos para lo peor.

- No. – dijo Harry.

No había forma que se preparara para perderla.

El Sr. Weasley suspiro. El tampoco estaba listo para perder a Ginny. Su única hija. Pero sabía que no había nada que hacer. Las esperanzas de un milagro se fueron con la muerte de Fleur. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho a su hija. Y tal vez, si lo aceptaba ahora, cuando realmente pasara, no dolería tanto… en el fondo sabia que se estaba engañando. Dolería lo mismo.

Le dio un beso a la mano de ella y luego la puso sobre la cama. Se levanto del sillón y la miro por varios segundos sin decir nada. Se movió hasta la ventana cerrada. La oscuridad de la noche era inmensa. Después de varios minutos de solo mirar a través de esta, se movió para salir del cuarto. Una vez llego a la puerta se volvió hacia Harry.

- Algo tengo que agradecerte, hijo. – su voz temblando de emoción aunque ninguna lagrima salio – es que hiciste sus ultimas semanas felices.

Una vez Artur salio y cerro la puerta, Harry corrió y retomo el lugar que su padre dejo vació. A diferencia de su padre sin embargo. No se atrevió a tocarla. Tenia miedo de encontrarla fría. Como lo había echo casi 5 años atrás.

- Ginny. Ginny vamos, tienes que despertar. Tienes que probarles a todos que están mal. Que te vas a recuperar. Vamos, nena. Tienes un que levantarte de esa cama para gritarme que te lleve con migo. Tienes que ayudarme a conseguir que Ron y Hermione por fin estén juntos. Gin, bebe. Bill te necesita ahora también. Vamos Ginny. Yo se que tu puedes. Levántate. Por favor…

Las ultimas dos palabras fueron dichas con tanta emoción, que hubiera sido un milagro que alguien pudiera entender lo que dijo. Pero solo silencio le respondió. Ginny seguía en el más profundo de los sueños y por primera vez, y solo por un microsegundo, a Harry le pareció, que no iba a despertar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las semanas siguientes a su llegada a La Madriguera pasaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Después de ir al funeral de Fleur, solo salía del cuarto de Ginny para ir al baño. Incluso sus cosas habían sido cambiadas del cuarto de Ron para el de ella. Y el dolor de espalda que había adquirido por pasar todo el tiempo sentado en el sillón al lado de la cama de Ginny, le parecía un precio pequeño que pagar por estar con ella.

No importa lo que le dijeran, el estaba terco en que Ginny no iba a morir. Estaba seguro, aun que sin prueba alguna, que se iba a recuperar. Su actitud, sin embargo en lugar de darle confianza a los demás solo les rompía más el corazón. Ellos sabían que el no seria capaz de enfrentar la muerte de Ginny. Y les preocupaba mucho, lo que pasaría una vez ella ya no estuviera.

Para sorpresa de todos, días después del entierro de Fleur, Percy se apareció por la casa. La noticia de que Ginny pronto seguiría el resto de las chicas que estuvieron el día de la explosión le hizo darse cuenta de que no había nada seguro. Y tragándose su orgullo, regreso a su casa. Como dicen, con el rabo entre las patas.

Lo único buena que salio de su regreso, al menos en la opinión de Harry, fue el hecho de que llevo a vivir a La Madriguera a su esposa. Los Weasleys habían estado molestos al saber que se caso y no les dijo nada. Pero gracias al embarazo de Penélope decidieron no formar otro escándalo. El hecho de que ella era una certificada healer que estaría 24 horas en la casa, en la opinión de Harry, era lo importante.

Las cartas de Hogwarts llegaron. Hermione había sido escogida como premio anual y muy para sorpresa de todos, Harry también. Este al final envió su placa de vuelta a la escuela, diciendo que no iba a regresar. Hermione iba hacer lo mismo, pero Harry no la dejo. Después de toda la única razón por la que ella no iba a regresar ese año, era para ayudarlo en la búsqueda de los horcruxes. Y por mas que el mundo estuviera en guerra en ese momento, el no pensaba moverse del lado de Ginny, aunque el mismo Voldemort viniera a buscarlo.

Las semanas se tornaron en meses y Ginny no daba señas de despertar. Pero esto más que nada le daba ánimos a Harry. Después de todo, la mas que había durado antes de morir había sido un mago, de los primeros ataques. Duro tres semanas en la última etapa. El hecho de que Ginny llevara tanto tiempo eran buenas señales. Sin embargo, solo Harry parecía pensar eso. Los demás ya se habían resignado.

No fue hasta principios de Diciembre cuando paso algo decisivo. Penélope, ya en sus últimos meses de gestación estaba chequeando el estado de Ginny cuando esta dejo de respirar. Buscando lo más rápido que pudo el pulso, se dio cuenta de que no tenía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Harry viendo la cara de ella.

- No tiene pulso. – le dijo volteándose a verlo – lo siento Harry.

- No. – dijo casi en un suspiro, negando con la cabeza. – No. No. No. No. Ginny. No. – dijo mientras se lanzo sobre el cuerpo de quien una vez fuera su ex novia.

Se sentó en la cama y como pudo la tomo entre sus brazos. Llorando, seguía negando lo que ya le habían dicho. Sus gritos, o tal vez fue Penélope, en ese momento no sabía y no le importaba, avisaron al resto de los habitantes de la casa de que algo estaba pasando. Todos llegaron al cuarto de ella para ver la peculiar escena.

Molly Weasley, al ver lo que estaba pasando comenzó a gritar y a llorar. Abrazando a su nuera con todas sus fuerzas. Solo para segundos mas tardes, intentar llegar a donde su hija. Sin embargo, no pudo. Al momento en que se acerco a Harry como para poder tocarlo estirando su brazo, se topo con una barrera invisible.

Harry por su parte continuaba hablándole a Ginny. Rogándole que abriera los ojos. Que le hablara. Que no se atreviera a dejarlo. Que aria todo lo que ella le pidiera si despertaba. Tan perdido estaba en sus emociones que no vio la luz blanca que los envolvió, ni escucho la voz desperada de la Sra. Weasley. De hecho, no le presto atención a nada, hasta que sintió los brazos de Ginny abrasarlo tan fuerte como el a ella y la respiración de ella, suave pero presente, en su cuello, que reacciono.

- ¡Ginny!

- Shsh. Estoy bien. – aunque no se escuchaba normalmente, si no mas bien cansada. El simple hecho de que estuviera despierta era señas de que efectivamente estaba bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Epilogo **

No había otra forma de explicar lo que paso, excepto como un milagro. Todos los healers que vinieron a atenderla llegaron a la mima conclusión que Penélope. Ella había, para todo hecho y efecto, muerto. Sin embargo, no se podía pelear con la prueba de que seguía con vida. Especialmente cuando ella les dejo saber, de una manera bastante vocal, eso.

No se encontró rasgos del virus en su cuerpo. Los healers determinaron que por alguna razón, su cuerpo logro cambiar el virus lo suficiente como para ayudarla a sobrevivir. Aunque no quedo sin repercusiones. Por lo menos, lograron crear un suero para el virus basándose en los anticuerpos creados en su sangre. Después de tantas muertes. Se tenía una cura.

De las consecuencias más grandes que sufrió por el virus, la más difícil de sobrellevar, fue la perdida de su magia. Para todo hecho y efecto, era nada más que una squib. Aunque ella, como toda su familia, estaban de acuerdo, que su magia era un precio pequeño que pagar por estar con vida y devuelta entre ellos.

Semanas después de haberse recuperado, Harry le pidió perdón por haberla dejado en primer lugar y le prometió que nunca mas lo aria. Acto seguido le pidió que se casaran. A lo que la adolescente respondió que Si. Dos meses más tarde estaban felizmente casados. Sin embargo, la guerra seguía cobrando vidas y llegando a un punto extremo. Por lo que Harry resumió su trabajo de buscar y destruir los horcruxes.

A diferencia de su primer plan, no se fue solo. O acompañado nada más que por Ron y Hermione. Esta vez cuando salio se llevo consigo, a sus fieles amigos, a su esposa, y a Bill. Si alguien merecía la oportunidad de hacer todo lo que se pudiera para destruir a Tom, era este. Ya que gracias al Sr. Tenebroso había perdido a su prometida, a semanas de la boda.

La búsqueda duro, alrededor de unos 10 meses. Durante los cuales, Ginny y Hermione regresaron a La Madriguera, luego de que la recién nombrada Ginny Potter, descubriera que estaba embaraza. A pesar de que lo protesto, Hermione fue enviada con ella para su protección. Después de todo, aunque hubo una vez que pudo haberse protegido sola, en estos momentos no contaba con su magia para hacerlo.

Harry, Ron y Bill regresaron una vez encontraron todos los horcruxes. No, 4 meses después de haber enviado a Ginny y a Hermione de regreso. Una vez lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta que lo único que quedaba entre ellos y un mundo de paz, era Voldemort.

El enfrentamiento final como tal, no llego tan rápido como les hubiera gustado a ellos. De echo, al momento de Harry enfrentarse con su Némesis, su primer hijo, al que habrían nombrado Gabriel ya tenia un año y medio.

Lo mas difícil para Ginny, mientras Harry se enfrentaba al hombre que le robo su inocencia, y después su magia, fue la espera. Durante las horas que paso en el Gran Comedor de que Hogwarts, apenas si soltó al pequeño Gabriel. Se aferro a el, como si estuviera aferrada al ultimo lazo que tenia con su esposo. Y aunque el miedo la devoraba por dentro, tenia confianza en el. La misma confianza que tubo el cuando todo el mundo se rindió y dio por hecho su muerte.

Fue ya entrada en la madrugada cuando los gritos de victoria llegaron hasta la escuela. Ginny le entrego a su madre a su hijo dormido y corrió hasta las puertas de la entrada principal. Las formas de los hombres que formaban el nuevo y restaurado "Ejercito de Dumbledor" eran inconfundibles. El canto de victoria, siendo no otro, que el tema oficial de Hogwarts llenaba, no solo el corazón de ella si no del resto de los presentes, tanto o mas, como si lo estuviera cantando un Fénix.

Al frente de ellos. Dirigiendo el batallón de regreso a casa. Mal herido, y con mas energía que la que se suponía que tenia, estaba su esposo. Sus hermanos, detrás del pero al frente de los demás. Como siempre, cubriendo su espalda. No le dio ni tiempo a llegar antes de que se lanzara corriendo sobre el. Abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y sin dar señas de soltarlo. Jamás.

No fue para sorpresa de nadie que meses después del final de la guerra, la gente se había echado a la vida con nuevas fuerzas. Ron y Hermione se casaron días después de la batalla final. Aunque no fueron los unicos, ya que tuvieron una boda triple. Lo crean o no, las otras parejas fueron Remus y Tonks y la Profesora McGonagall, sorprendiendo a todos con Mad-eye Moody.

Fred y George se casaron no dos meses mas tarde, con sus eternas novias. Angelina y Alicia. Charlie también siguió los pasos de los demás, casándose con no otra que Luna Lovegood. Como salio esa pareja. A años de eso, sigue siendo un verdadero misterio, que ninguno de los dos a querido aclarar.

Bill por su parte había dedicado su vida a restaurar la comunidad mágica después de la guerra. Lucho con todo lo que tenía hasta que finalmente se convirtió en Ministro de Magia. El más joven en la historia. Aunque no fue si no hasta años mas tardes que volvió a enamorarse. Después de un largo compromiso con Natalie, quien fuera su secretaria, se caso con ella.

Para Harry y Ginny los años después de la guerra fueron unos de relativa paz. Tal como ellos querían. Aunque no les duro mucho, gracias a la llegada de sus trillizos. Sirius, James y Remus. No fue hasta que comenzaron a caminar que ambos vieron su error de nombrar los niños por los 'merodeadores'. Estos no salían de un problema, cuando ya estaban en otro. Sin embargo, ninguno podía negar que tenían todo lo que siempre habían soñado y más. Y lo más importante, es que no cambiarían absolutamente nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: aquí sale otra de las entradas para el auto-reto. Como dije en el principio, es para Cleopotter. Espero que te guste y sobre todo tu respuesta sobre esto.

Para todos los fans de Fleur, quiero decir que no fue mi culpa que se muriera. Si hay alguien a quien culpar, es a cleo. Eso dicho, les aviso que el reto sigue abierto, asi que si hay alguien interesado puede hacer su pedido, aquí o enviarme un mail.

Lo único que tiene que decirme es lo siguiente:

La (s) pareja (s)

No ago Harry/Hermione así que hay me disculpan.

La época en la que lo quieren.

Y si hay una trama especifica que quieran.

Pueden pedir lo que quieran y cuantos quieran. Ya ven, que cleopotter me pidió ¡14!

Bueno no se olviden de dejar un mensaje para saber que les pareció.

¡Cuidense!


End file.
